(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There are many cases where people fill in and submit printed paper sheets (business forms, questionnaires, and the like) by hand. For example, people fill in documents or various questionnaires to be submitted to government and municipal offices and the like. There is a demand that people on the collection side of filled-in paper sheets want handwritten characters, and characters and numbers selected using marks such as a circle in these paper sheets to be automatically read and collected.